


Fragmente

by lugubriouslyours



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/pseuds/lugubriouslyours
Summary: Irgendwann im langsam einsetzenden Herbst nach dem Jahrhundertsommer 2018 lernen sich Heinrich und Alexander in Berlin kennen und lieben. Und dann vergehen die Jahre.





	1. OkCupid

**Author's Note:**

> _Ich habe mich entschieden, meine namenlose Großbaustelle (von der die Geburtstage-Serie ein Spin-Off war) nun endgültig zu den Akten zu legen. Da ich aber beim nochmaligen Durchsehen festgestellt habe, dass vieles davon dann doch zu schön für die Tonne ist, habe ich beschlossen, jetzt hier einige ausgewählte Fragmente zu veröffentlichen. Wie gesagt, selbes Universium wie die Geburtstage-Serie, Reihenfolge der Fragmente ist, da wo sie in einem zeitlichen Kontext stehen, chronologisch._

»Frag Alex nach seiner Supermarktbekanntschaft.« Rahel lächelt erst Henriette und dann Alexander verschmitzt zu.  
Henriette zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und blickt Alexander an. »Aha?«  
Alexander verdreht die Augen. »Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen.«  
Henriette blickt ihn zweifelnd an.  
Alexander seufzt. »Ich bin einfach nur mit einem Typen zusammengestoßen und wir haben ihn eben zufällig bei OkCupid gesehen. Ende der Geschichte.«  
»Ach, hast du das jetzt auch?«  
»Nein, Pelle.«  
Pauline hat bereits ihr Telefon gezückt und hält es Henriette unter die Nase. Henriette nimmt es und betrachtet einen Moment lang das Profil des Unbekannten.  
»Hnr, 28, Berlin«, liest sie vor. »Sehr mysterious. Und auf den stehst du oder was?«  
»Das hab ich nie gesagt. Ralle und Pelle glauben das.«  
Rahel wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und wendet sich dann wieder Henriette zu. »Du hättest ihn hören sollen. Als er ihn erkannt hat. Wie aufgeregt er war. _Oh mein Gott! Den kenn ich, den hab ich eben gesehen, oh mein Gott! Nein, wisch ihn nicht weg! Ich will sein Profil sehen! Was steht da? Wie alt ist er? Steht er auf Männer? Mag er Steine?_ «  
»Sehr witzig.«


	2. Halb Acht

Naja, aber jedenfalls war ich ein bisschen traurig als du plötzlich nicht mehr da warst... :/  
  
hmm  
aber wir scheinen uns ja sowieso andauernd zufällig zu begegnen  
  
Ha! Das stimmt :)  
wollen wir uns mal... nicht zufällig begegnen? :-)  
  
okay, klar  
wo? wann?  
Hast du ein Fahrrad?  
  
ähm, wenn mans so nennen kann, ja  
  
Lust auf ne Fahrradtour?  
  
ja!  
  
Samstag?  
  
klingt gur  
gut  
Soll ich dich abholen?  
  
kannste machen. Ackerstraße 104  
bei Kleist klingeln  
wann kommst du?  
  
Halb acht?  
  
??  
morgens?  
  
Ja  
Es soll superheiß werden...  
  
es ist wochenende  
Ich dachte du bist arbeitslos?  
  
halb neun.  
  
oookay


	3. Ups

Die meisten sind schon gegangen, es geht auf vier Uhr zu und die letzten drei, vier Leute machen sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause. Heinrich sitzt noch immer auf dem alten Sofa auf der Terasse und kämpft mit seinen Augenlidern, die einfach nicht mehr offenbleiben wollen.  
»Na«, hört er dann Alexanders Stimme neben sich.  
Er brummt nur zur Antwort und nimmt alle Willenskraft zusammen, seine Augen zu öffnen. Alexander wirkt regelrecht frisch und aufgeweckt, er hat sich neben ihn aufs Sofa gesetzt.  
»Wie bist du hier?«  
»Mit der Bahn.« Er versucht munter und nüchtern zu klingen, doch seine Stimme klingt müde und rau und seine Worte klingen fern und fremd in seinen Ohren, als hätte sie jemand anderes gesagt.  
»Ich glaub, ich hab ein bisschen viel getrunken«, murmelt er.  
Alexander lächelt und fährt ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare. »Du kannst hier pennen.«  
Dann steht er auf und bedeutet Heinrich mit einer Kopfbewegung mitzukommen, streckt dann, als Heinrich sich nicht rührt, seine Hand aus und zieht ihn hoch. Alles verschwimmt vor Heinrichs Augen als er sich aufrichtet, er taumelt und lässt sich vorwärts an Alexanders Brust sinken.  
»Ups«, murmelt er in dessen Pullover.


	4. Vielleicht

Sie drängen sich durch die Straßen. Überall sind Menschen unterwegs. Vor den Bars und Spätis stehen sie oder sitzen, an Pflanzkübeln, in Hausseingängen, auf den umgedrehten Tischen und Bänken der Restaurants, die bereits geschlossen haben. Stimmengewirr, Musik, Grölen, Rufe, das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas erfüllen die Luft.  
Alexander ist mit seinen Freunden unterwegs. Was trinken, mal schauen. Häufiger als sonst schweift sein Blick auf sein Telefon. Heinrich und er schreiben sich hin und her, über nichts bestimmtes, Gepänkel, nur um sich zu unterhalten, weil keiner von beiden sich nicht mit dem anderen unterhalten will. Er hat gar nicht so genau hingehört, aber die anderen wollen anscheinend noch weiter. Irgendwo richtig feiern gehen.  
»Kommst du auch mit?«  
»Ich glaube, ich bin raus«, erwidert er, noch ehe er richtig darüber nachgedacht hat.  
Rahel wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. »Hast du noch was vor?«  
»Vielleicht«, sagt er leise und kann kann nicht verhindern ein wenig verlegen zu lächeln.


	5. Tage

Die Tage, an denen sie sich nicht sehen werden immer weniger. Bis beinahe kein Tag mehr vergeht, an dem sie sich nicht sehen. Und keine Nacht. Meistens ist es Heinrich, der bei Alexander übernachtet, doch manchmal, wenn Heinrichs Tag wie im Traum und ohne, dass er sich dessen wirklich bewusst geworden wäre, über Zettelstapeln und Open-Office-Dokumenten vergangen ist und er sich nicht mehr aufraffen kann, das Haus zu verlassen, dann kommt Alexander zu ihm. Und immer öfter ist es gar nicht bloß die Lust, die sie zueinander treibt, sondern ist es einfach nur, um sich beim Einschlafen aneinander kuscheln zu können, und weil sie sich so an die Wärme und die Atemzüge des anderen gewöhnt haben, dass sie ohne nicht mehr schlafen können.


	6. Hand in Hand

Es war der schleichende Anfang seiner ersten manischen Phase mit Alexander gewesen. Er hatte plötzlich angefangen selbstinitiativ öffentlich Zuneinung zu zeigen, Händchen zu halten, selbst Küssen oder gar wildes Rumgeknutsche hatte es auf einmal gegeben, so sehr, dass es dann oft Alexander gewesen war, der versucht hatte wieder einen Gang runterzuschalten.  
Es war nicht so gewesen, als ob Heinrich vorher nicht gerne gekuschelt hätte, körperlich gewesen wäre. Wenn sie zu zweit hinter verschlossenen Türen waren, kannte er kein Halten, war verschmust, berührte Alexander oft und scheinbar ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Aber in der Öffentlichkeit hatte er sich von Anfang an damit schwer getan.  
An einem ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Tage, als die genauen Definitionen ihrer Beziehung noch nicht klar gewesen waren, irgendwo in dieser erwartungschweren, aufgeregten Zwischenzeit, waren sie von Alexanders Gartenhaus aus gemeinsam zur U-Bahn gegangen und Alexander hatte irgendwann auf der Hälfte des Weges, zwischen Brombeerbüschen und Nobelvillen seine Hand genommen. Heinrich hatte es einen Augenblick lang geschehen lassen, aber ehe sie an die große Straße gekommen waren, hatte er seine Hand verstohlen aus Alexanders gelöst und ihn verlegen, entschuldigend angesehen. Alexander hatte mit einem aufrichigen Lächeln zu verstehen gegeben, dass es okay sei. Doch Heinrich hatte sich geschämt, sich schlecht gefühlt, wie ein Verräter.  
»Tut mir leid«, hatte er wenige Zeit später noch einmal gesagt. »Ich... es ist nicht...«  
»Ist okay, Heinrich. Wirklich.«  
Aber Heinrich hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. »Nein. Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht will oder... ich... hab das nur noch nie gemacht.«  
»Ich weiß. Es ist wirklich okay.«  
»Aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst...«  
»Tu ich nicht. Nimm dir Zeit, Heinrich. Ich bin der letzte, der irgendetwas sagen kann. Ich hab mich erst mit siebenundzwanzig geoutet also...«  
Heinrich hatte ihn überrascht angesehen. Alexander wirkte so selbstbewusst und ging so selbstverständlich mit allem um, dass er sich das wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte. »Oh?«  
»Meine Mutter«, hatte Alexander gesagt und mit den Schultern gezuckt. »Also ich meine, es wussten schon ein paar Leute natürlich. Mein Bruder, Li, Henriette.« Er hatte gelacht. »Meine Freunde... Aber. Nicht so... alle. Es war immer ein Geheimnis.«  
»Aber dann hast du dich doch getraut, es deiner Mutter zu sagen?«  
Alexander hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und Heinrich hatte ihn daraufhin fragend angesehen.  
»Sie ist gestorben«, hatte Alexander gesagt, in einem so lapidaren Tonfall und beinahe, als würde er eine lustige Anekdote erzählen, dass Heinrich für einen Augenblick überlegt hatte, ob Alexander einen makabren Witz gemacht hatte, dann aber irritiert begriffen hatte, dass das wohl sein Ernst gewesen war, sodass er nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte, sie erst Wochen später auf das Thema zurückgekommen waren, als sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie beide Waisen waren, elternlos und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Da hatte Alexander ihm dann auch erzählt, wie schwierig das Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter gewesen war, wie kalt sie ihm gegenüber gewesen war und wie sehr sie dennoch sein Leben bestimmt hatte, welch große Pläne sie für ihn gehabt hatte und wie er sie immer nur enttäuscht hatte. Ihr zu all dem noch offenbaren zu müssen, schwul zu sein, niemals zu heiraten, Kinder zu bekommen, eine vorbildliche Bilderbuchfamilie zu gründen wie sein Bruder eine hatte, unmöglich war das gewesen.  
»Aber bereust du nicht manchmal, dass du es deiner Mutter nie gesagt hast?«, hatte Heinrich gefragt.  
Das war etwas, was unheimlich an Heinrich nagte. Dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was seine Mutter zu all dem hier gesagt hätte, zu Alexander. Er bildete sich ein, redete sich ein, dass sie damit kein Problem gehabt hätte, dass sie Alexander wie selbstverstädlich, wie einen eigenen Sohn angenommen hätte, ihm hätte zeigen können, was eine liebevolle Mutter sein konnte. Aber im Grunde genommen wusste er es nicht und es gab keinen Weg, es jemals herauszufinden. Er vermisste seine Mutter. Oft. Er war noch viel, viel zu jung gewesen, als sie gestorben war und gleichzeitig doch so alt, dass er sich an sie erinnern konnte als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass sie noch da gewesen war. An seinen Vater hatte er nur ein paar vage, schwammige, bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen, ein Kind war er noch gewesen, als er gestorben war. Doch seine Mutter war ihm nach all den Jahren immer noch so präsent, dass er noch heute manchmal dachte, dass sie doch einfach gleich ins Zimmer kommen könnte, dass es ihm manchmal, wenn er nach Frankfurt fuhr, immer noch komisch vorkam, dass sie nicht da sein würde. Und seit er Alexander kannte, schmerzte es ihn oft, dass sie ihn nie hatte kennenlernen können, und dass Alexander sie nicht hatte kennenlernen können.  
Doch Alexander hatte vehement den Kopf geschüttelt. »Warum sollte ich?«  
»Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen? Vielleicht wäre es ok gewesen?«  
Alexander hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. »Es wäre nicht ok gewesen.«  
»Aber sicher wissen kannst du das nie. Und selbst wenn... Wünschst du dir nicht manchmal, dass sie es einfach gewusst hätte? Denkst du nicht manchmal, dass deine Mutter dich eigentlich gar nicht gekannt hat?«  
»Sie hat mich so oder so nicht gekannt. Wollte sie auch nicht. Wirklich Heinrich, du denkst an deine Mutter, wenn du sowas sagst. Oder an das Bild, was man von Müttern allgemein so hat. Aber alles das war meine Mutter nicht. Und ganz besonders nicht für mich.«  
»Aber dann hätte es dir doch egal sein können. Wenn sie und ihre Meinung von dir dir nichts bedeutet haben.«  
»Das hab ich nicht gesagt.«  
»Ich glaube, du wolltest von deiner Mutter geliebt werden. Und gekannt. Und so geliebt wie du bist.«  
»Tja.«  
»Und du hast es ihr nicht erzählt, weil du Angst hattest, das letzte bisschen Liebe oder die letzte Hoffnung auf ein kleines bisschen Liebe auch noch zu verlieren. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie dich dann gar nicht so geliebt hätte wie du bist.«  
»Was willst du damit sagen? Besser gar nicht geliebt werden als falsch geliebt werden?«  
»So gesehen... Deine Mutter hat doch bestimmt die FDP gewählt oder?«  
Alexander hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. »Ich hab keine Ahnung. Eigentlich kannte ich meine Mutter auch nicht.«


	7. Sofa

Er ist irgendwann am Nachmittag hineingeschneit, hat sich auf seinem Sofa ausgestreckt, hat ihm noch dies und das erzählt, ist dann immer stiller geworden und schließlich eingeschlafen. Und jetzt liegt er da, zusammengerollt auf seinem Sofa und grunzt hin und wieder ganz leise im Schlaf und Heinrich stellt sich vor wie das wäre, wenn er einfach bis morgen früh durchschlafen würde, die ganze Zeit einfach so daliegen und schlafen, friedlich wie ein Baby, er ihn nur irgendwann, wenn er selbst ins Bett gehen würde, vorsichtig, ohne ihn zu sehr zu wecken, ins Bett manövrieren würde, wo er sich dann an ihn schmiegen könnte und selbst einschlafen. Aber er weiß, dass das nicht so sein wird. Dass er in einer oder zwei Stunden aufwachen wird, aufstehen und aus unerfindlichen Gründen hellwach sein wird, ausgeruht und sprühend von neuen Ideen und dann wieder verschwinden wird zu irgendeinem von seinen Projekten, Terminen, Verabredungen und Heinrich zurücklassen wird, einsam und verlassen über seine Arbeit gebeugt, ohne einen schlafenden, grunzenden Alexander auf dem Sofa.


	8. Weihnachten

»Mein Bruder hat gefragt, ob wir in Tegel übernachten wollen, nach Heiligabend. Dann müssten wir abends nicht mehr die Bahn zurück nehmen und so.«  
»Klar, wieso nicht.« Heinrich sitzt an Alexanders Küchentisch und isst sich durch diverse Reste, die er in Alexanders Kühlschrank gefunden hat. Kaltes Linsencurry, ein Rest Skyr, Kokosmus, ein winziger Rest geschmorte Zucchini, ein halber Pfannkuchen mit Pflaumenmus.  
Alexander wirft ihm einen langen Blick zu.  
»Ach komm schon!« Heinrich sieht ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an und schüttelt dann ungläubig den Kopf.  
Alexander weicht seinem Blick aus und beginnt die Teller und Tassen, die sich neben der Spüle stapeln in das eingelaufene Spülwasser zu räumen. »Was?«, fragt er und klingt ein bisschen gereizt, vor allem weil er gehört hat, wie Heinrich leise in sich hinein gelacht hat.  
»Du willst nicht wirklich _deshalb_ nicht in Tegel übernachten?«  
»Ich will nicht in Tegel übernachen, weil ich es da nicht besonders mag. Aus sehr vielen verschiedenen Gründen.«  
»Aber schon wegen deiner Mutter.«  
Alexander zuckt die Schultern. »Ich hab da keine schönen Erinnerungen dran, kannst du das bitte einfach respektieren?«  
»Tu ich doch«, sagt Heinrich und eine Weile lang ist nur das Gluckern des Wassers und das aneinanderklirrende Geschirr des Abwaschs zu hören. »Aber ich verstehs irgendwie nicht«, sagt Heinrich schließlich doch.  
»Was verstehst du nicht?«  
»Da Weihnachten feiern ist okay, aber übernachten nicht? Hast du wirklich Angst, dass... also...« Er kann es nicht aussprechen. Es ist ihm unbegreiflich, dass Alexander, ausgerechnet Alexander wirklich und wahrhaftig an... ja wie soll man das überhaupt sagen? Gespenster? Geister? Seelen? glaubt? Angst vor ihnen hat? Vor dem Geist seiner Mutter?  
Alexander zuckt die Schultern. »Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir sonst wo wohnen würden. Und man nicht nachhause fahren könnte.«  
»Also ich kann mir schon schöneres vorstellen, als Heiligabend irgendwann noch mit der S-Bahn nachhause zu fahren. Geschweige denn ganz hierher.«  
Alexander sagt nichts darauf.  
»Wie du meinst«, sagt er gedehnt.  
Alexander stöhnt auf. »Ja, dann sags doch. Sag was du denkst.«  
Aber irgendwie ist das alles so absurd, dass Heinrich es dann nicht sagt. »Wir können auch hier bleiben, wenn dir das lieber ist«, sagt er stattdessen - in einem etwas versöhnlicheren Ton.  
Aber Alexander schüttelt den Kopf. »Sie wollen dich gerne kennenlernen und außerdem freu ich mich schon auch sie zu sehen.«  
»Und wäre es wirklich so schlimm zu übernachten?«, fragt Heinrich vorsichtig. »Ich bin doch auch da.«  
Alexander stellt die große Pfanne auf das Abtropfgestell, wischt seine Hände an seiner Hose ab und sieht Heinrich an. »Vielleicht«, sagt er leise und es klingt ein bisschen verlegen. »Vielleicht wäre es okay.« Er lächelt ihn einen Moment lang schief an. Dann verschwindet sein Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und macht einem skeptischen Blick Platz.  
»Sag mal, was isst du da eigentlich?«


	9. Zwei blaue Haken

Heinrich hat den ganzen Morgen vor einem leeren Blatt Papier verbracht. Auf Papier schreiben, vielleicht würde das helfen, hat er sich gedacht. Aber hat es nicht. Gut, vier mal hat er angefangen, drei, vier Worte geschrieben und sie dann wieder durchgestrichen. Er hat Alexander geschrieben, bloß irgendeinen Quatsch, den er auf Reddit gesehen hatte und dass er nicht vorankommt. Aber Alexander hat ihm nicht geantwortet. Gesehen hat er seine Nachricht, bestimmt nicht mehr als zwei Minuten nachdem er sie geschickt hatte. Das ist jetzt fünf Stunden her. Was macht er denn den ganzen Tag, dass er ihm nicht einmal ganz kurz schreiben kann? Nur eine kleine Antwort, irgendeine Reaktion. Heinrich ist wütend. Wenn Alexander ihm jetzt schreiben sollte – er wird ihm dann sicher nicht antworten. Vielleicht hat er dann auch wichtigeres vor, wichtigere Menschen zu sehen. Wenn Alexander besseres zu tun hat – bitte. Soll er doch. Sollte Alexander ihm heute Abend schreiben, ob sie sich sehen wollen, wird er ihm einfach irgendeine fadenscheinige Absage geben oder ihm einfach gar nicht antworten, die Nachricht nicht lesen und erst am nächsten Morgen schreiben, dass, oh, er die Nachricht gerade erst gesehen habe.  
Irgendwie denkt er sich, dass das auch albern ist und dass er vielleicht darüber eine Geschichte schreiben sollte, über einen, dessen Freund nicht antwortet und das obwohl er die Nachricht gelesen hat und dessen Phantasie darüber, warum er nicht antwortet sich immer weiter und weiter steigert, bis er einen Rachefeldzug gegen ihn plant, ihn intrigiert und bespitzelt und am Ende hat sein Freund einfach nicht antworten können, weil er auf der Arbeit war, in einer Besprechung war oder auf der Autobahn oder sonstwas. Aber da ist dann schon alles zu spät und vorbei, denn beide liegen erdolcht da – naja, das nun vielleicht nicht gerade. Aber vielleicht baut er in seinem Verfolgungswahn einen Unfall auf der Autobahn und beide gehen in lodernden Flammen auf. So wie in diesem einen Film, den er unbedingt noch Alexander zeigen muss. Alexander. Er seufzt und sieht nochmal auf sein Telefon, doch nichts. Nein, es reicht ihm, er wird Alexander nicht nochmal schreiben, das nächste Mal soll er sehen wie das ist, ignorert zu werden.  
Es wird schon Abend und Heinrich hat trotzig sein Telefon in den Flugmodus geschaltet, hat sich den Laptop genommen und versucht noch irgendetwas bei Netflix zu schauen, aber was er auch anmacht, alles langweilt ihn – als es plötzlich an seiner Wohnungstüre klingelt. Es ist Alexander. Er hat zwei Pizzakartons in der Hand und sieht unbegreiflich schön aus. Er lässt sich einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken und tappt dann hinter Alexander her, der zielstrebig in der Küche verschwindet.  
»Die müssen noch kurz in den Ofen, ich bin aus Lankwitz mit der Bahn gekommen«, sagt er und da hat er auch schon den Ofen angemacht und die Pizzen hineingeschoben.  
»Und du?«, fragt er indem er sich zu Heinrich umdreht und ihm über den Oberarm streichelt.  
»Bist du weitergekommen mit deinem Schreiben?«  
Heinrich schüttelt den Kopf. Alle seine Wut und sein Trotz sind in einem Nu vergessen. Erst als er einige Stunden später eng an Alexander gekuschelt im Bett liegt, seinen ruhigen Atemzügen lauscht, ihre Beine ineinander verschränkt, fällt ihm wieder ein wie sauer er war und dass er Alexander gar nicht mehr hatte sehen wollen und denkt sich dann wie dumm das gewesen wäre.


	10. In der Mark

Sie waren auf dem Rückweg gewesen von Gustels Geburtstag, Heinrichs Schwester, irgendwo in einem Kaff bei Frankfurt. Heinrich hatte zuerst gar nicht hingewollt aber Uli hatte darauf bestanden. Also war er schließlich doch mit ihr mitgefahren und hatte Alexander, seinen Freund, mitgenommen. Vielleicht ein wenig aus Trotz, zur Provokation. Es war das erste Mal, dass Alexander seine Familie kennengelernt hatte, Uli ausgenommen. Doch alles in allem war es überraschend okay gewesen. Die eine oder andere innerlich gehobene Augenbraue hatte er wohl gespürt aber im großen und ganzen war es gut gelaufen. Besser als sonst manche Male. Seine Geschwister und insbesondere seine Schwestern warteten immer noch darauf, dass aus ihm irgendwann endlich etwas werden würde, er einen anständigen Beruf ergreifen, ein bürgerliches Leben leben würde und ließen in der Regel keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn mit Fragen, Ratschlägen und Ermahnungen diesbezüglich zu malträtieren. Aber diesmal waren sie erstaunlich zurückhaltend gewesen. Und niemand hatte die Fragen gestellt, die er innerlich bereits dutzende Male pampig beantwortet hatte, die zu den endlosen hitzigen Diskussionen geführt hatten, die er in seinem Kopf ausgefochten hatte. Dass, nein, er nicht 'jetzt' auf Männer stehe, dass er schon immer, auch, auf Männer gestanden habe. Dass nein, er nicht schwul sei, dass das keine Phase sei, er nichts neues ausprobieren müsse. Stattdessen hatten sie Alexander interessierte Fragen gestellt, seine Nichten und Neffen waren um sie herumgeklettert, hatten geweint und Aufmerksamkeit verlangt, man hatte über die neuen Brüste eines ehemaligen Nachbarsmädchens geredet und über die Scheidung einer entfernten Cousine.  
Und nun sie also im Auto, in Ulis altem Ford Fiesta, weil es spät gewesen war und Heinrich und Alexander zurück nach Berlin gewollt hatten und Uli noch bis morgen oder übermorgen übers Wochenende hatte bleiben wollen und das mit dem Bahnfahren nachts auf dem Land so eine Sache ist, hatte Uli ihnen ihr Auto überlassen, um dann selbst irgendwann mit dem Zug zurückzufahren. Sie waren schon seit gut einer Stunde unterwegs gewesen, ein bisschen weniger als die Hälfte der Strecke hatten sie noch vor sich. Heinrich war nicht über die Autobahn gefahren, sondern über Landstraßen, durch Dörfer, namenlose Weiler, leere, dunkle Straßen entlang, irgendwo tief durch die Mark. Die angenehme, kühle Nachtluft war durch das halb geöffnete Beifahrerfenster hineingeströmt, durch das Alexander auf die in Dunkelheit gehüllte, vorbeiziehende Landschaft geblickt hatte. Die Nacht war schwarz und kühl und klar und unendlich gewesen. Schon lange hatte keiner von beiden mehr etwas gesagt, nur aus dem Radio hatte leise die sonderliche, undefinierbare Weltmusik getönt, die Nachts im Radio gespielt wird.  
Und vielleicht hatten nur noch schlafende Kinder auf dem Rücksitz gefehlt, damit sie das alles an etwas erinnert hätte, das entweder sehr weit in der Vergangenheit lag, so weit und so unbestimmt, dass sie nicht hätten mit Gewissheit sagen können, ob es jemals wirklich stattgefunden hatte – das Auto, die Nacht, Eltern – oder sehr weit in der Zukunft, mehr ein unbewusster Traum, ein unbestimmtes Sehnen, eine Ahnung. Heinrich hatte gedacht, dass er das alles unbedingt aufschreiben müsse, wenn sie zuhause wären, irgendwie in Worte fassen.  
Aber als sie dann zuhause, in seiner Wohnung angekommen waren, war das Licht im Flur hell gewesen, das Geräusch der Schlüssel auf dem Küchentisch laut und die Nacht und der Moment waren verschwunden gewesen.


	11. Ein kleiner Punkt

Heinrich bleibt allein im Kloster weil sie sich gestritten haben, oder besser, weil Heinrich sich wegen irgendeiner Lapalie, wegen irgendwas, was Alexander gesagt oder getan hat – er ist sich, wenn er ehrlich ist, selbst nicht mehr ganz sicher, was es eigentlich war – angegriffen oder missverstanden oder beides gefühlt hat, Alexander angeschnautzt hat, Alexander sich verteidigt hat, dann Heinrich mit Türen geknallt und unschöne Sachen gesagt hat und eben eins zum anderen geführt hat und sie sich schlussendlich halb gemeinsam und halb jeder für sich aus Trotz dem anderen gegenüber entschlossen haben, dass sie vielleicht mal für einen Tag getrennte Wegen gehen sollten.  
Heinrichs Wut ist so schnell verflogen, wie sie gekommen ist, kaum dass Alexander eine halbe Stunde weg ist. Fast bereut er, nicht mitgegangen zu sein, beschließt dann aber den Tag zum Schreiben zu nutzen.

Die zwei Kanadier, die sie gestern beim Abendessen kennengelernt haben, sind nach dem Frühstück abgereist und auch die anderen Gäste scheinen allesamt ausgeflogen zu sein, nur die schwarze Katze, die zum Haus gehört, schleicht immer wieder lautlos an ihm vorbei, als er ziellos durch die hohen, verlassenen Räume streift. Während draußen die Sonne beginnt zu steigen und es immer wärmer und wärmer wird, bleibt es drinnen gleichmäßig kühl und der Steinboden unter Heinrichs nackten Füßen ist beinahe kalt. Er geht die breite, steinerne Treppe hinunter, durch den Innenhof ins Erdgeschoss, wo die Küche und die Esssäle sind. Es ist fast absolut still, nur von draußen klingt Vogelgezwitscher hinein, hoch oben unter der Decke surrt eine Fliege und aus der Küche kommt das gleichmäßige Brummen des Kühlschranks. Irgendwo in den Tiefen des Gebäudes sind Schritte zu hören, ein unbestimmter Hall und das Rücken von etwas. Vermutlich sind die Reinigungsleute unterwegs. Heinrich setzt sich schließlich in den alten Speisesaal, den mit dem großen alten Kamin und macht sich an seine Manuskripte.

Gegen Abend beginnen dunkle Wolken über den Berg hinter dem Kloster zu ziehen. Von einem der mehr oder weniger leer stehenden Säle, die offenbar für Vorträge oder ähnliches genutzt werden, führen einige enge, hohe Steinstufen hinauf zu einer breiten, steinernen Fensterbank. Blickt man hinaus, sieht man die Landstraße sich vom Tal den Berg hinauf zum Kloster winden - zumindest da, wo sie nicht vom Hang und kleinen Hügeln oder der den Straßenrand säumenden Mauer verdeckt ist. Dort oben sitzt nun Heinrich, seine Augen mal auf die sich auftürmenden Wolkenberge und die darin zuckenden Blitze geheftet, dann wieder auf die Straße, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dort vielleicht ein kleiner Punkt zeigen würde, der größer und größer werden würde und sich schließlich als Alexander herausstellen würde. Einige Autos kriechen den Berg hinauf, Zeit vergeht, bis schließlich wirklich ein klitzekleiner Punkt sichtbar wird, der sich langsam die Straße entlangbewegt.  
Er beobachtet ihn, wie er größer wird, langsam menschliche Konturen annimmt. Es erfüllt ihn mit einem seltsamen Schwermut und es kommt ihm mit einem Mal so unwirklich vor, der Streit heute morgen und dass dieser Punkt Alexander, sein Alexander, sein soll, dass er vielleicht bald leibhaftig vor ihm stehen wird. Es erscheint ihm unmöglich, dass diese beiden Realitäten Teil von einer einzigen Realität sein sollen. Dass er hier sitzt, alleine, und Alexander ist nur dieser kleine Punkt auf der Landstraße, so weit entfernt, gestaltlos, unerreichbar und die, dass er bald hier sein wird, kein bloßer Punkt mehr, sondern Alexander, warm und weich und stark und beständig redend und fröhlich. Und wie er so gemein zu ihm sein konnte. Und dass er trotzdem zu ihm zurückkommt.  
Er spürt wie irgendetwas in ihm aufsteigt, eine Enge, beinahe ein Schwindel, ein Schleier, der sich über die Landschaft vor ihm legt und mit einem Mal will er nichts mehr, als sich an ihn schmiegen, seine Arme um sich spüren, die Wärme seines Körpers, seine Stimme hören, den Kopf an seine warme, starke Brust legen. Erst als ihm eine einzelne Träne warm die Wange hinuntergleitet, begreift er, dass er weint. Er versteht nicht genau warum, ärgerlich wischt er die Träne weg, legt seinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe und schließt die Augen. 

Als Alexander schließlich wirklich da ist, ist der Moment längst vorbei. Ein paar neue Gäste sind angekommen und haben Heinrich von seinem Platz auf der Fensterbank vertrieben.  
Alexander findet ihn rauchend und über die Hügel blickend auf der Terasse, auf die man vom kleinen Speisesaal aus kommt. Das Gewitter ist rumgezogen und grollt noch in der Ferne. Es hat nur kurz ein paar dicke, schwere Tropfen gegeben und nun wird es am Horizont wieder glänzend hell wobei sich das Licht schon mit der Abendsonne mischt.  
»Hier bist du.« Alexander lehnt sich neben ihn gegen die Terassenmauer.  
»Mhm.« Heinrich zögert einen Augenblick und sieht ihn dann an.  
Alexanders Haut ist ein bisschen gerötet, vom Anstieg und sicher auch ein wenig von der Sonne. Sein Blick hat etwas Versöhnliches, auch wenn er nichts weiter sagt, Heinrich nur anlächelt, ihm durch die Haare fährt, schließlich einen Arm um seine Schulter legt und ihn sanft an sich zieht, sodass Heinrichs Kopf unter seinem Kinn liegt. Er drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare. »Alles wieder in Ordnung?«  
Heinrich zuckt die Schultern und nickt, ein bisschen zu betont gleichgültig vielleicht. »Klar.«   
Er drückt seine Zigarette aus, lehnt sich noch ein bisschen, kaum merklich, mehr gegen Alexander und schließt die Augen. Und dann ist mit einem Mal genau da, wo er sein wollte. Aber das sagt er nicht.


	12. Nachts in den Straßen

Obwohl es Anfang Juli ist, ist ihm ein bisschen kalt, als er in die Nacht hinaustritt und sich auf sein Fahrrad schwingt. Die Straßen sind beinahe vollkommen verwaist. Hin und wieder ein Auto, ein einsamer Fußgänger. An einigen Kreuzugen sind die Ampeln ausgeschaltet und blinken unwirklich orange vor sich hin in die Nacht hinein. In der Ferne hört man noch irgendwo eine Bahn fahren, unter allem das nie endende Grundrauschen der Stadt, aber ansonsten nur das leise Surren seiner Reifen über den Asphalt. Er trägt noch seine kurze Hose und Sandalen, hat sich nur einen Kapuzenpullover über das T-Shirt gezogen, Handy und Schlüssel in die Tasche gesteckt. Durch das Fahren wärmt er sich ein bisschen auf, aber dennoch ist der Wind kühl und er ist froh als er endlich in Heinrichs Straße einbiegt. Heinrichs Fenster, leicht zu erkennen, weil es das oberste, ganz rechte ist, ist das einzige, hinter dem noch Licht brennt. Er schließt sein Fahrrad links neben dem Fahrradkäfig an und wählt Heinrichs Nummer. Statt abzuheben drück der direkt den Türsummer.


	13. Das Geisterhaus

Alexander umschlingt Heinrich und drückt sein Gesicht in sein T-Shirt.  
»Ich hatte dich verloren«, murmelt er verschlafen.  
»Hm?«  
»Ich hab geträumt«, beginnt er langsam, noch ganz gefangen in seinem Traum, Stück für Stück sich zurückerinnernd, »wir waren unterwegs, mit irgendeiner Gruppe und wir waren an einer Brücke über einen Fluss oder einen See und alle sind da runter gesprungen. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, mit wem wir da waren. Henriette war da und Ralle und ein paar von meinen Studenten und zwei Mädchen aus meiner Grundschulklasse und Uli... Jedenfalls hatten wir beide uns eine Choreographie überlegt zum zusammen runterzuspringen, weil unten irgendjemand saß und die Sprünge bewertet hat und wir wollten unbedingt gewinnen. Aber um auf die Brücke zu kommen, mussten wir durch so ein ganz komisches Haus gehen, eine Art Geisterhaus mit ganz vielen Treppen und Räumen, ein bisschen wie so ein Geisterhaus auf der Kirmes nur viel größer. Und überall waren Zimmer, und komische Leute. Vampire, die geschlafen haben und Zauberer. Und ganz am Anfang, nach der ersten Treppe, da war ein Schwimmbad bzw. ein großer Raum mit Umkleidekabinen und Gängen und Toiletten. Und wir wollten beide nochmal pissen aber irgendwie konnten wir nicht zusammen gehen sondern mussten an verschiedene Orte und als ich fertig war, warst du nicht mehr da und ich wusste nicht, ob du schon los bist und dann bin ich los und hab mich in dem Haus verlaufen und ich hab dich nicht mehr wiedergefunden und es gab so viele Treppen und Türen – und falsche Türen und halbdurchsichtige Fenster, hinter denen sich Schatten bewegt haben und...«  
Hier hält er inne, weil ihm plötzlich einfällt, was er dann gemacht hatte, anstatt weiter nach Heinrich zu suchen. In einem der Räume war Reinhard gewesen. Wirklich und wahrhaftig. Und sie hatten sich geküsst und– Aber dann war ihm Heinrich wieder eingefallen und er hatte gedacht, dass er ihm nun endgültig verloren gegangen wäre und dann war er aufgewacht und Heinrich hatte direkt neben ihm gelegen, schon wach, erstaunlicherweise, hatte irgendetwas am Handy gemacht, es dann zur Seite gelegt und ihn angelächelt, als er gemerkt hatte, dass er aufgewacht war.  
»Es war einfach sehr stressig und blöd und...«  
»Och«, sagt Heinrich beschwichtigend und streichelt ihm über den Rücken.


	14. Goch

Als sie in Brüssel in ihren Zug nach Köln steigen, sind da schon einige deutsche Stimmen und obwohl beide mittlerweile natürlich auch mühelos Französisch verstehen, ist es doch eine ganz andere Art von glasklarem, unbedingtem, unausweichlichem Verstehen, als sie nun den deutschen Gesprächen zuhören. Und während sich in den vorbeiziehenden Ortschaften Französisch und Deutsch wie willkürlich abzuwechseln beginnen, wird es um sie herum mit jedem Halt, mit dem sie sich der deutschen Grenze nähern, ein bisschen mehr deutsch, ist es als würde sich Deutschland langsam, graduell um sie her manifestieren, bis es sie dann, als sie schließlich in Köln aus dem Zug steigen, ganz umschlingt. Ein Gefühl, daß Heinrich nach all den Monaten erhebt und beinahe sentimal glücklich macht und Alexander gleichermaßen abstößt und mit einer sonderbaren, seligen Vertrautheit erfüllt.  
Auf dem Bahnsteig, von dem aus ihre Regionalbahn nach Krefeld abfährt, ist es brechend voll, irgendwie sind sie in die erste Welle des Feierabendverkehrs geraten. Als sich die Menschentraube vor ihnen endlich soweit durch die Tür geschoben hat, dass auch sie einsteigen können, sind alle Plätze im oberen Teil des Zuges belegt und so tun sie es den anderen Leuten gleich, die sich im Fahrradabteil, das sich im unteren Teil des Zuges befindet, ausgebreitet haben. Irgendwo zwischen ihren zahlreichen Taschen, Koffern und Rucksäcken hocken sie sich hin, Heinrich auf Alexanders großen Koffer, Alexander auf eine der Haltestangen für die Fahrräder. Und während der Zug sich langsam aber stetig gen Norden bewegt, Menschen aus- und zusteigen, verändert sich auch hier die Sprache noch um eine Nuance, wandelt sie sich vom Kölsch zu etwas, was mit einem Mal Alexanders Herz sich zusammenziehen lässt, in ihm eine längst vergessene Erinnerung wieder wachrüttelt. Die Erinnerung daran, wie Reinhard gesprochen hat. Wörter und Ausdrücke, die er benutzt hat, wie er die Worte und Sätze betont hat, Konsonanten die er weich und solche die er er hart ausgesprochen hat.  
Sie sitzen jetzt in der etwas weniger vollen Bahn Richtung Goch, haben zwei Sitzplätze ergattert. Heinrich neben ihm ist eingeschlafen, hat den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken lassen, und so sitzt Alexander nur da und betrachtet die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Das Land hier ist flach und grün und weit. Kleine gedrungene Häuser und alte Höfe, verklinkert mit rauchrotem Stein und Dächer aus dunkelgrauen Ziegeln, dazwischen kleine Wälder, Felder und Pferdekoppeln, von Kopfweiden gesäumt. Zweimal ist er schon hier gewesen, in dieser Gegend. Einmal, lange vor Reinhard war das gewesen, als er mit Georg Forster eine Studienreise über den Niederrhein und die Niederlande bis nach England gemacht hatte, das erste Mal, dass er wirklich von zuhause, aus Berlin fortgekommen war, ganz alleine, ohne Mutter, ohne Erzieher, ja selbst ohne seinen Bruder, weswegen ihm damals alles wie die große, weite Welt vorgekommen war. Und dann war er einmal mit Reinhard hiergewesen, in Kleve, hatte seine Familie kennengelernt - auch das ist mittlerweile schon ewig her, bald fünfzehn Jahre. Aber dennoch verbindet er die Gegend auch heute noch mit nichts anderem mehr, ist sie für ihn nur noch das eine. Reinhards Heimat. Nur dass nun Reinhard nicht mehr hier ist. Nicht hier, nicht sonstwo. Manchmal begreift er das immer noch nicht, dass Reinhard einfach nicht mehr in der Welt ist.  


Nach und nach leert sich der Zug und als sie schließlich in Goch aussteigen, ist es schnell ruhig um sie, haben sich die paar Leute, die mit ihnen ausgestiegen sind, verflüchtigt und sie stehen allein am Bahnhof. Goch ist ein kleines Städtchen am Niederrhein direkt an der niederländischen Grenze. In unmittelbarer Nähe liegt einer dieser Provinzflughäfen, die von Billigfluglinien angeflogen werden. Aber da sie viel zu viel Gepäck dabei haben, haben sie sich dennoch mit dem Zug auf den Weg gemacht, eine siebenstündige Odyssee über Brüssel, Köln und Krefeld, von der restlichen Strecke weiter bis nach Berlin ganz zu schweigen.  
Sie nehmen ein Zimmer in einem Gästehaus in der Fußgängerzone hinter dem Stadtpark. Viel mehr gibt es hier nicht. Im Speiseraum, durch den sie bei der Anmeldung kommen, riecht es nach Kohl und Bier und ihr Zimmer sieht aus wie ein gutbürgerliches Schlafzimmer aus einem vergangenen Jahrzehnt.  
Beide springen einmal kurz unter die braunbeige gekachelte Dusche und beschließen dann noch eine Runde durch die direkt vor der Türe liegende Fußgängerzone zu ziehen. Die beiden Länder scheinen hier beinahe fließend ineinander überzugehen - es sind beinahe ebensoviele Holländer wie Deutsche unterwegs. Die Runde ist schnell gemacht. Ein paar Drogeriemärkte, Optiker, Schuhgeschäfte, eine Dönerbude, an der sie sich ihr Abendessen holen und sie sind bereits wieder raus, kommen in den Park, schlendern entlang der Niers, dem kleinen Fluss, der sich vom rheinischen Braunkohlerevier nahe Köln hier hinaufschlägelt, um dann an der Grenze in die Maas zu münden.  
Sie haben sich zum Essen auf eine Bank am Fluss gesetzt. Irgendwo hinter den Schleierwolken am Horizont geht gerade die Sonne unter und langsam aber sicher wird es kühl.  
»Und hier wollte ich mal herziehen«, sagt Alexander irgendwann halb amüsiert, halb nachdenklich.  
Heinrich lächelt nur. Er mag den Gedanken immer noch nicht, dass Alexander für irgendjemand anderen als ihn irgendwo hinziehen wollte, irgendetwas machen wollte. Und erst recht nicht, wenn das bedeutet, dass er irgendwo anders und mit irgendwem anderes glücklich gewesen wäre und ihn nie getroffen hätte. Aber wie leicht hätte es sein können. Alexander hier, mit seiner eigentümlichen Familie, bestehend aus ihm, seinem Freund und dessen 30 Jahre älteren Frau und ihren gemeinsamen Kindern, und er mit Mine und ihren 1,6 Kindern irgendwo anders. In Frankfurt, der Schweiz oder sonstwo. Er kann und will sich das nicht vorstellen. Kann und will sich Alexander hier nicht vorstellen. In häuslicher Idylle, einem Einfamilienhaus, so sonderbar diese eine Familie auch gewesen wäre.  
»Meinst du ich wäre hier glücklich geworden?«  
Heinrich zuckt die Schultern. »Vielleicht?«, antwortet er ausweichend. »Glaubst du, du wärst hier glücklich geworden?«  
Alexander schüttelt den Kopf. »Aber manchmal denke ich... vielleicht ja doch?« Er sieht Heinrich an. »Ich meine, dann hätte ich ja gar nicht gewusst, das es dich gibt, verstehst du? Also hätte ich auch nicht wissen können, wie glücklich du mich erst gemacht hättest«, setzt er hinzu, als er Heinrichs Gesicht sieht.  
Doch Heinrich sieht ihn immer noch stirnrunzelnd an. Also drückt ihm Alexander einen Kuss auf die in falten gelegte Stirn, weil das fast immer hilft.  
Und tatsächlich muss Heinrich gegen seinen Willen grinsen. »Ja, ja«, murmelt er und widmet sich wieder den Resten seines Döners.  
Alexander sieht ihn noch einen Moment von der Seite an. »Ich meine das wirklich nicht nur auf Reinhard bezogen. Bloß auf den Ort. Meinst du, wir könnten hier glücklich sein?«  
Heinrich zuckt die Schultern. »Warum nicht? Könnten wir nicht überall glücklich sein?«  
Alexander überlegt einen Moment. »Ja. Schon. Aber, das ist so... was macht man denn hier?«  
»Leben?«

Auf dem Rückweg haben die Geschäfte bereits geschlossen und es ist dämmrig geworden und so kehren sie zurück in ihre Unterkunft, steigen die knarrende Holzstreppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer im ersten Stock.  
Sie liegen eine Weile lang, jeder in sein Telefon vertieft, nebeneinader auf ihrem Bett, das Zimmer nur beleuchtet durch ihre Bildschirme und das schwache Licht einer der Nachttischlampen. Irgendwann lässt Heinrich sein Telefon sinken und dreht seinen Kopf Alexander zu, der angetrengt irgendetwas liest. Langsam streckt er seine Hand aus und streicht Alexander behutsam über die Schläfe und dann durch den Pony. Alexander sieht auf und blickt ihn an.  
»Wie fühlst du dich?«, fragt Heinrich leise. »Wegen morgen meine ich. Bist du aufgeregt?«  
Alexander nickt.  
Heinrich streicht ihm weiter durchs Haar. »Weißt du schon, was du sagen willst?«  
»Ein bisschen...«  
»Hast du vor irgendwas Angst?«  
Alexander nickt und lächelt ein bisschen verlegen. »Zu weinen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich dieses Gespräch durchstehen soll ohne zu weinen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, muss ich schon fast weinen.«  
»Und wäre das so schlimm?«  
»Es wäre demütigend und unangebracht.«  
»Du bist doch der, der mir immer sagt, es ist okay zu weinen.«  
Alexander seufzt. »Ja. Aber dieses eine Mal will ich einfach nicht. Ich meine, ich hab mich dumm und egoistisch genug verhalten. Soll ich jetzt auch noch bei Christiane aufkreuzen und rumheulen? Nachdem ich mich fünf Jahre lang nicht bei ihr gemeldet habe?«  
»Es hatte ja seine Gründe, warum du dich dumm und egoistisch verhalten hast. Und die hängen sicher damit zusammen, dass du weinen musst. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Und außerdem... ich finde, dass du in all dem wirklich nicht der einzige warst, der sich dumm und egoistisch verhalten hat.«  
Alexander zuckt nur die Schultern. »Keine Ahnung. Mag sein. Aber Christiane trifft eigentlich wirklich keine Schuld.«  
Eine Weile sagt er nichts mehr, liegt nur mit grüblerischer Miene da. »Heinrich?«, sagt er irgendwann.  
»Ja?«  
Alexander dreht sich zu ihm, legt seinen Kopf ganz nah an Heinrichs und betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang. »Dass ich gerade und in den letzten Wochen so traurig und nachdenklich bin und war und so... das hat nichts mit uns zu tun, okay? Das ist nicht... das sind sind einfach ganz ganz alte Verletzungen, die ich die ganzen letzten Jahre verdrängt habe und um die ich mich jetzt mal kümmern muss. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich... ich meine... letztenendes bin ich froh, dass alles gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist, weil ich dich kennengelernt habe und das mit uns ist so viel mehr, so viel wichtiger. Verstehst du? Dass mich das mit Reinhard immer noch beschäftigt, bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich zurücksehne oder so oder dass...«  
»Das weiß ich doch.« Heinrich lächelt ihm beschwichtigend zu und lässt es sehr viel selbstverständlicher klingen, als es eigentlich für ihn ist. Es tut gut, das so zu hören. Dass er nicht bloß eine zweite Wahl ist.  
»Sicher?«  
Heinrich nickt.  
»Gut.« Alexander gibt ihm ein kleines Lächeln zurück und dann einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann lässt er sich zurück auf sein Kissen sinken, dreht sich auf den Rücken und schaut an die Decke.  
»Kann ich irgendwas tun?«, fragt Heinrich.  
»Nicht wirklich.« Alexander schüttelt den Kopf, dann fällt ihm doch noch etwas ein. »Existieren, das wäre gut.«  
Heinrich lächelt. »Okay. Das bekomm ich hin.«  



	15. Abends

Als Alexander abends nach Hause kommt, findet er Heinrich schlafend, nur halb ausgezogen und nur halb zugedeckt und bei voller Beleuchtung im Bett. In seiner Hand liegt lose immer noch ein Kugelschreiber, direkt neben seinem Kopf, sodass er fast mit der Nase darin liegt, liegt eines seiner vielen Notizhefte. Seine Atemzüge sind gleichmäßig aber schwer und sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich ganz leicht unter der Decke. Vorsichtig nimmt Alexander Heft und Stift und legt sie auf den Nachttisch, löscht das Licht und kriecht zu ihm unter die Decke.


	16. Herbst

Und ein bisschen wirkt es wirklich, als wolle der Sommer nie enden, als würde der Herbst einfach ausbleiben in diesem Jahr. Doch irgendwann kommt er dann natürlich doch. Er wird nass, kalt und grau. Die Tage werden immer kürzer, der Wind wirbelt die bunten am Boden liegenden Blätter auf und an guten Abenden taucht die immer früher untergehende Sonne das Laub in die wärmsten Gold- und Rottöne. Der Gehweg am Luisenufer wird langsam aber sicher wieder zur Matschrampe, Alexander beginnt wieder Socken in seinen Schuhen zu tragen und Heinrich kramt seinen Bundeswehrparka wieder hervor. Wenn Heinrich alleine schlafen muss, legt er zusätzlich seine alte Hertha-BSC-Wolldecke über seine Bettdecke. In den Supermarktregalen liegt Spekulatius.


	17. Weiße Weihnachten

Als Alexander zurückkommt und in den Wohnungsflur tritt, sitzen kleine, weiße feuchte Flocken in seinen Haaren und in seinem Schal. Es hat wieder angefangen zu schneien. Das tut es seit Tagen, ja fast Wochen immer und immer wieder. Es ist ein erstaunlich früher, kalter und beständiger Winter und so ist Berlin schon vor Weihnachten von einer weiten, weißen, festen Schneeschicht verhüllt. Kein Matsch, kein Schlamm, sondern weißer, fluffiger Schnee. Sie wissen beide nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal weiße Weihnachten erlebt haben. (Das war 2010, Heinrich war da noch beim Bund gewesen und hatte es aufgrund des Schneechaos beinahe nicht rechtzeitig nach Frankfurt geschafft und Alexander war gerade mit Bonpland in Spanien angekommen, von wo aus sie dann ihre Amerikareise gestartet hatten, und selbst da, in Spanien, hatten einige Zentimeter Schnee gelegen.)  
Es ist erst später Nachmittag und bereits stockfinster, doch die Straße vor ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster leuchtet hell im Schein der Straßenlaternen und der weichen, weißen, reinen Schneeschicht und der seichte Wind wirbelt dicke weiße Flocken durch die sonntäglich verwaisten Straßen. Ihr Wohnzimmer ist nur erleuchtet von den Lichterketten in den Fenstern und von dem Weihnachtsbaum, den sie letzte Woche auf Heinrichs Drängen hin gekauft haben. Sie haben sich von Bill und Li mal wieder bereitwillig als Babysitter engagieren lassen und als Alexander ins Wohnzimmer kommt, liegt Heinrich gerade zwischen Sofa und Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Boden neben dem nun schon fast einjährigen Hermi und singt ihm ein Nonsenslied vor, dass er sich, jedenfalls soweit Alexander das beurteilen kann, ausdenkt während er singt und Hermi hört ihm verwundert zu.


	18. Feuer

Das Feuer knistert leise vor sich hin und schleudert immer wieder Funken in den schwarzen Nachthimmel, wo sie für einen Moment wie Irrlichter herumschwirren bevor sie im dunklen Nichts verglühen. Alexander hat noch ein paar Holzscheite nachgelegt und ist dann zu Heinrich in den Schlafsack gekrochen.


	19. Verflucht

»Ich war heute für dich im Bio-Supermarkt und da hat mich eine Frau verflucht.«  
»Hat was?«  
»Mich verflucht.«  
»Wie, verflucht?« Alexander muss gegen seinen Willen lachen. Heinrich blickt ihn todernst an.  
»Naja, sie ist auf mich zugekommen, hat mich angestarrt und dann hat sie mich verflucht. Das hat man davon, wenn man in so esoterische Ökoläden geht.«  
»Das ist ein ganz normaler Bio-Supermarkt.«  
»Aber die Leute, die in solche Läden gehen, die sind nicht normal.«  
Alexander muss nochmal nachfragen. »Aber ich versteh das immer noch nicht. Was hat sie denn gesagt, dass sie dich... verflucht hat?«  
»Keine Ahnung.«  
»Wie, keine Ahnung?«  
»Sie hat nur irgendwas geflüstert, gemurmelt, in irgendeiner komischen Sprache.«  
»Und was hast du gemacht?«  
»Ich hab mich umgedreht und wollte weggehen. Und dann hat sie ihren Arm ausgestreckt und mir den Weg versperrt.«  
»Und dann?«  
»Und dann kam eine Verkäuferin und wollte irgendwas in das Regal räumen, vor dem ich stand. Und dann bin ich zur Kasse gegangen und diese Frau hat mir hinterhergestarrt und irgendwas in die Zähne gemurmelt.«  
»Aber die Grünkerne hast du bekommen?«  
»Ja.« Heinrichs Stimme klingt gereizt. »Aber wenn ich morgen vom Bus überfahren werde oder mir grüne Furunkel wachsen oder wir heute Nacht Besuch von Dämonen bekommen, weißt du ja Bescheid.«


	20. Gönnerlaune

Heinrich zahlt. Er hat in einer alten Jackentasche zwanzig Euro gefunden und ist in Gönnerlaune.


	21. Männer

Wie damals in Frankfurt, sechzehn war er vielleicht gewesen, als bis zur Übersteuerung aufgedreht Männer von Herbert Grönemeyer aus den Lautsprechern, durch das Festzelt gedröhnt war, und er mitgegrölt hatte, so wie alle anderen, und jedes Wort gemeint. Sowas ergab bei Tageslicht in nicht betrunkenem Zustand und wenn man nicht umgeben war von ebenso zugedröhnten Kleinstädtern keinen Sinn, aber damals hatte er jeden Beat gespürt, jede Zeile, jedes Wort, jeden Ton bis ins tiefste Innerste seiner Seele.


	22. Balkon

...als es so heiß gewesen war, dass sie auf dem Balkon geschlafen hatten. Sie hatten einfach ihre Matratze auf den Balkon geschleppt, Kissen und die leeren Bettbezüge, die sie als Zudeck benutzten hinausgetragen und es sich dann gemütlich gemacht. Hatten den angenehm frischen Wind in ihren Gesichtern gespürt, in den klaren Sternenhimmel geschaut und den Geräuschen der Stadt gelauscht – die vorbeiruckelnde S-Bahn, in der Ferne ein Krankenwagen, ein paar blinkend über ihnen vorüberziehende Flugzeuge. 


	23. Schwer

Die Sonne scheint und der Wald, die Felder gleiten still, grün, majestätisch an ihm vorbei. Und doch liegt ihm etwas schwer und drückend auf der Brust. Es ist schon seit ein paar Tagen da, seit wann weiß er nicht genau (es kommt immer schleichend) und ein bisschen ist ihm, als sei es schon immer da gewesen, auch wenn er weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Sein Mund fühlt sich trocken und schal an. Es ist als ob ein schwerer, mit Blei beschwerter Schleier über allem hinge, wie eine unsichtbare Last, die auf allm liegt, dem Wald und den Wiesen, den vorbeiziehenden Dörfern, dem Zug, den Menschen, den Wegen und Bächen, den Flugzeugen am Himmel, ja selbst auf dem Himmel selbst. Unsichtbar und doch so offenbar, dass er sich beinahe wundert, warum die anderen es nicht bemerken. Wie sie fröhlich und unbeschwert sein können, wo doch alles gerade das nicht ist. Die Brust zieht sich ihm zusammen, es kriecht in jeden Knochen, in alle Glieder, die Arme, die Fingerspitzen. Seine Augen sind müde und er würde sie gerne für immer schließen, doch auch dazu fehlt ihm die Kraft.


	24. Besser

»Macht es das hier besser oder schlimmer?«, fragt Alexander.  
Es ist ein warmer, sonniger Tag und Alexander und Heinrich liegen bäuchlings nebeneinander auf dem Bootsanleger in Tegel, der ganz leicht in den seichten Wellen des Sees schaukelt. Sie haben den Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen abgelegt und schauen auf den See. Alexander hat frische Limonade gemacht und neben ihnen steht in einer schnörkellosen Glasflasche noch ein kleiner Rest. Heinrich hebt seinen Kopf ein kleines bisschen und sieht Alexander an. Sein eines Auge ist zusammengekniffen weil ihn die Sonne blendet, die Strähnen, die ihm wie immer in die hohe Stirn fallen, wehen im sanften Wind. Dann zuckt er die Schultern. Er ist sich ehrlich unsicher. Vor allem aber ist er sich unsicher, wie es ihm vor einer, vor zwei Stunden ging und wie er beides miteinander vergleichen soll. Aber er ist hier, Alexander ist hier, sein Alexander. Und niemand sonst. Nur der See, die Wellen, die Sonne, die Bäume, das Geschnatter von ein paar Enten.  
»Ein bisschen?«, sagt er vorsichtig. »Ein bisschen besser vielleicht?« Dann robbt er sich den halben Meter rüber zu Alexander und schmiegt sich an seine Seite. Alexander dreht sich ein wenig auf seine Seite und zieht Heinrich noch ein bisschen näher zu sich.  
»Danke«, murmelt Heinrich leise und seufzt, worauf Alexander ihm nur einen Kuss ins Haar drückt.


	25. In deinen Armen

»Oh«, murmelt Alexander noch ganz schlaftrunken. »Ich hab geträumt ich wäre gestorben.«  
»Hm?« Heinrichs Stimme klingt ein bisschen beunruigt.  
»Oh. Nein, nein. Ich war ganz alt, ganz, ganz alt. Und du warst da. Es war ein guter Traum.« Alexander seufzt zufrieden. »Vielleicht ein prophetischer Traum.«  
»Du willst in meinen Armen sterben?«  
Alexander nickt und schmiegt seinen Kopf an Heinrichs Brust.  
»Oh«, murmelt Heinrich leise, fast nicht hörbar und streicht Alexander langsam durch die vom Schlaf zerlegenen Haare.


	26. Jette

Der Tod ist wieder sein ständiger Begleiter geworden. Kaum eine Stunde in der er nicht an ihn denkt. Das Wie, das Wann, das Wo. Henriette und er schreiben hin und her.  
Mit wem ihr da die ganze Zeit schreibe, fragt Alexander ihn. Och, bloß mit Jette, sagt er und fragt sich ob Alex das eifersüchtig macht. Wenn der wüsste. Er tut ihm leid, sein Alex. Der Gedanke, dass Alexander glauben könnte, zwischen ihm und Jette laufe was, ganz wie bei Reinhard damals. Das ist fast noch schlimmer als die Wahrheit. Jette ist schön, süß, hübsch, lebhaft, sinnlich, ja. Und es ist nicht so, als hätte er nicht auch schon mal darüber nachgedacht. Aber nein. Der Tod, der alte, der gute, er allein ist es, was ihn an sie bindet. Also schiebt er noch ein sorgloses Lächeln für Alexander hinterher und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase.  
Doch Alexander ist weit entfernt davon zu vermuten, zwischen ihm und Jette laufe was, er kennt Heinrich gut genug um zu wissen, dass es etwas anderes ist, was da läuft, bloß das gesamte, volle Ausmaß erkennt er nicht.  
Und Heinrich denkt sich, dass das hier nicht so weitergehen kann. Dass er sich von Alexander trennen muss und zwar bald. Dass er ihm all das nicht antun kann, dass er ihn nicht noch weiter mit in seine Abgründe ziehen kann.


	27. Ertrinken

Alexander kommt vorbei, sie sehen sich, irgendwo, irgendwie. So wie das jetzt eben ist. Sie haben nicht Schluss gemacht und sind, zack, aus dem Leben des anderen verschwunden. Sie sind noch da, irgendwie, irgendwo. Alexander steht so nah bei ihm, und er ist so schön, so vertraut, da. Und durchschaut ihn, einfach so. Das hat er gelernt, nach all den Jahren. Durch alles hindurchzusehen, direkt in das Chaos seines Herzens, die verworrenenen, kaputten Windungen seines Hirns. Und so lässt er sich ohne Vorwarnung wie magnetisch angezogen gegen Alexanders Körper sinken, schlingt seine Arme um ihn und verschränkt sie hinter seinem Rücken. Eine kleine Stimme in ihm ist da, die ihm sagen möchte, dass er ihn retten soll. Dass er ertrinkt. Ertrinkt in sich selbst. Dass er keine Kraft mehr hat wie wild mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen. Dass er stattdessen langsam, langsam untergeht. Aber er sagt das nicht. Er klammert sich nur an ihn, wirklich wie ein Ertrinkender, als könne er ihn so halten. Atmet noch einmal seinen Duft ein, spürt seinen eigenen Herzschlag sich verbinden mit seinem, spürt seine Wärme, die Haare auf seinen Armen, seine Haut an seiner eigenen.  
Er hört ihn seinen Namen sagen. Fragend. Doch was soll er ihm sagen? Er hat schon recht. Er kann ihn nicht retten. Nur er selbst kann sich retten. Aber wie? Er hat aufgehört sich das zu fragen. Zu sterben. Das hat er längst beschlossen. Nur das ist die letztendliche Rettung. Fast möchte er ihm gut zureden, dass bald, bald alles vorbei ist. Dass er ihn los ist. Dass es ihm dann gut geht. Dass sein Schmerz vergehen wird. Dass er loslassen kann. Und dabei ist es doch er selbst, der ihn umklammert hält.  
»Es tut mir leid«, sagt er leise, mit fester Stimme.  
»Was tut dir leid?«  
»Alles. Dass das mit uns nicht funktioniert hat. Dass ich nicht...«  
Was soll er sagen? Dass er nicht funktioniert? Dass er sterben wird? Dass er ihm diesen Schmerz nicht ersparen kann? Ach, er könnte es ihm doch nie begreiflich machen. Dass dieser Schmerz, der vorüber gehen wird, es wert ist, dem ewigen Schmerz des Weiterlebens, des weiter sich Quälens zu entfliehen. Dass es auf der weiten Welt niemanden gäbe, mit dem er lieber leben würde, wenn er noch hätte leben können.  
»Ich bin immer da«, sagt Alexander nur. »Immer.«  
Ein kleiner Schmerz durchfährt seine Brust. Nein, er hat ihn nicht verdient, seinen Alexander. Und irgendwo tief in sich fühlt er die Euphorie in sich aufbrodeln. Er wird es verstehen, sein Alexander. Er wird frei sein und Alexander wird ihn verstehen und ihn gehen lassen.  
Noch drei Atemzüge, vier, fünf. Er lässt ihn los.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich fühle mich verpflichtet, an dieser Stelle aus _Die Brautprinzessin_ von William Goldman zu zitieren:
> 
>  _»Sie wird jetzt nicht von den Haien gefressen«, sagte mein Vater._  
>  _Ich sah zu ihm auf. »Was?«_  
>  _»Du hast so ausgesehen, als ob du zu sehr mitgehen und dir Sorgen machen würdest, darum hab ich gedacht, du solltest erst ausruhen.«_  
>  _»Ach, Meinegüte, als ob ich ein Baby wär! Was soll denn das?« Ich tat schwer beleidigt, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich ging tatsächlich ein bisschen zu sehr mit und war froh, dass er es mir sagte. Ich meine, als Kind denkt man ja nicht, das Buch heißt_ Die Brautprinzessin _und hat eben erst angefangen, also wird der Autor doch nicht gleich seine Heldin an die Haie verfüttern. Als Junge verbiestert man sich in Dinge, und für alle Jungen, die es lesen, wiederhole ich daher einfach, was mein Vater sagte, denn er erreichte damit, dass ich mich beruhigte: ›Sie wird jetzt nicht von den Haien gefressen.‹_


	28. Anfang

Es ist nicht alles gut. Aber vieles. Und vieles hat das Potenzial besser und immer besser zu werden. Manche Dinge werden nie besser werden. Oder sie werden besser werden und dann wieder schlechter. Manche Dinge, die gut sind, werden schlechter werden. Aber dennoch, auch wenn sie selbst das noch nicht wissen können, nicht mit Gewissheit, beide spüren es. Dass das hier für immer sein wird. Dass sie einander nicht mehr loslassen und nicht mehr verlassen werden. Nicht für sich selbst, nicht für jemand anderes, nicht für den Tod.  
Vielleicht werden da Kinder sein, vielleicht wird einer von beiden die Stratosphäre verlassen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht werden sie in Berlin bleiben, vielleicht nach Paris, vielleicht in die weite Welt gehen. Vielleicht werden sie immer nur eine kleine Wohnung haben, ihr kleines Nest, die gemeinsame Zuflucht in der Welt, vielleicht werden sie irgendwann das perfekte efeuumrankte Haus finden, mit Obstbäumen und einem weiten verwunschenen Wald drumherum, mit verwinkelten Treppen und lichtdurchfluteten Zimmern. Vielleicht werden sie noch viel Erfolg haben, Geld verdienen, vielleicht werden sie sich selbst genug sein, sich selbst die besten Kritiker sein. Sicher, es werden schwierige Zeiten kommen. So wie das Leben eben ist, man sich verliebt, entliebt, wieder ineinander verliebt, streitet, sich zurückzieht, entfremdet und wieder zueinanderfindet. Manchmal wird das Glück sie verlassen. Aber wie Kinder, die von zu Hause weglaufen wollen, alle ihre Habseligkeiten in kleine Rucksäcke packen und voller Überzeugung das Haus verlassen, nie mehr wiederzukehren, so wird es auch das Glück nie weiter als bis zur nächsten Straßenecke schaffen, an der es begreift, wie groß und weit und gefährlich die Welt ist, wenn man alleine ist und zu ihnen zurückkehren.

**Author's Note:**

> Lob, Kritik, Assoziationen, Ideen, Gedanken, Wünsche -Verwünschungen!-, Rat, Überlegungen, Einfälle, kurzum Anmerkungen aller Art sind mehr als willkommen - das hier ist der Versuch einer Kommunikation! Sprecht mit mir! :)


End file.
